The Queen's Daughter
by Blood fall901
Summary: Hannah is a runaway from her home in enchanted forest. what will happen when she meet Emma and Hook from the future and will she make it up with her mother The Evil Queen.
1. vists from future

She just stares...

Up, Up and the crimson moon clocked entirely in shadows deep in thought drowning in memories of past and present.

I stood awake looking up night sky, secretly letting guilt eat me alive. I knew my old life was dead I could never look back only onwards away from trapped castle walls that had hidden me for all of these years. I know now the feeling of soft grass. The cool wisps of air which wraps around my face. For one moment I am alive .

I now for ever walk the earth haunted by my past memories.

* * *

 **At** **the** **castle some years ago**

 _"Where is that girl!" Screamed the evil queen._

 _"She no where to be found your majesty" the guard replied._

 _"No matter get out and find her!" Commanded queen as she broken one of the guards neck._

* * *

I settled down inside my hollow tree two dark shadows where closing in. I suddenly remembered the mischievous giggle of the voice coming towards me.

"Hook!" I exclaimed into the darkness.

"Hannah I thought I would find you here. This is princess leia" he explained pulling a blonde haired women out of the darkness.

"Do you think I'm stupid" I sniggered. "I know who she really is" I added.

"How?" asked Hook.

"You would be surprised to know what I know" I replied. "Hello Emma swan" I smiled at the women.

"hello" She replied.

"How can I help you?" I asked.

"We need your help to save my mother from Regina" Emma explained.

"Oh meet me outside in ten minutes" I replied.

Emma and Hook headed of outside. I griped my bow swinging it around my back and a sack of arrow and tied them around my waist. I then assembled a bag full of food and clean water and headed out of my home which I had lived in for most of my life into the great unknown to battle evil queen.

* * *

 **T** **he castle some years ago**

 _I seeped past the gates I once left behind to return to pasted trapped like some animal in a cage maybe to never see the blue sky every again. The guard led me down to throne room shackled in forged manacles unable to escape._

 _"Did you really think you could escape me?" Queen giggled._

 _"Yes mother" I replied smugly._

 _"Go to your room and remain there until further notice!" Queen commanded._

 _"I will I hate you!" I screamed._

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To find Rumpelstiltskin" replied Hook. " To help us fix the problem we created" He added.

"ok" I hesitated.

We headed of to Rumpelstiltskin castle unknown to us he was sat staring into his crystal ball eagerly waiting for our arrival. We slowly entered the gloomy looking castle and opened the rusty old gates.

"So, what do we do now? Knock on the door and introduce ourselves? _Hey. We're from the future"_ suggested Emma.

"Might be best if I stay back. The Dark One and I have a rather complicated past . He would want to kill me on sight." replied Hook.

"Me too" I added.

"I can't tell you how long I've been looking forward to this" Rumpelstiltskin sniggered. "Come on in" he added.

"We need your help" Emma explained.

"Help?" Rumpelstiltskin giggled. " let me ask you a question why have I not kill these people before hand?" he asked.

"Because if you don't you'll never see your son again" replied Emma.

"what do you know about my son?" He quizzed.

"We are from future mate" replied Hook.

"But time travel hasn't been done, mate" smiled Rumpelstiltskin.

"Yeah, well it seem. Someone's cracked that code. We need your help" I explained.

"You need my help? Then answer me one question: Do I find my son?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Yes" Emma slowly replied.

"How? Don't tell me. If I succeeded, I don't want anything in my head that might throw it off." He commanded.

"It might already kind of be thrown off." Joked Emma.

"You've changed things. What have you done?" he asked.

"We interrupted my parents meeting!" gulped Emma.

* * *

 **Later at the Jolly roger**

Snow white entered the captain's cabin looking for passage away from the queen. Future Hook was excited to meet snow.

"Who are you?" Snow asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'm a captain and I can help you" Hook replied.

"So, what do you want?" Snow wondered.

"It's not what I want. It's what I can offer. I hear that you seek passage out of the Enchanted Forest." explained Hook.

"That's true. But I haven't enough money" replied Snow.

"I don't give a damn about money. It's treasure I want. I think you can get it for me, Snow White. You are a thief, aren't you?" asked Hook.

"So, if I procure this item for you, you'll grant me save passage on your ship?" Snow wondered.

"To any realm you wish" smiled Hook.

"Then, tell me, what I have to steal" asked Snow.

"A wedding ring." replied Hook.

* * *

 **Golden castle**

I met up with Hook and Emma after patiently waiting for a least two hours . Hook clasped a telescope in his hand looking over at the castle wall from a large distance I could make out a small dot black raven hair women scaling the wall it was snow white I gulped it had been a while since I last saw her It made my stomach turn in knots.

"Snow should have no trouble sneaking inside" Explained hook.

"What about us? We're supposed to just sit here and hope that she pulls it off? I don't like leaving things to chance." Replied Emma.

"I agree we should really make sure she succeeds" I added.

Suddenly a burst of a dark cloud of magic appeared.

"You know, I feel exactly the same way, which is why I never do. See? An invitation to the ball." Rumpelstiltskin giggled.

"So, you'll be inside to watch out for her?" asked Emma.

" No. No. I'll be far too busy sorting out how to get you home." he replied.

"Well, who's the invitation for?" asked Hook.

"Well, isn't it obvious? The three of you" he replied.

"Oh no I don't do balls and fancy dresses sorry" I giggled.

"Please do it. We'll be in and out before you know it." replied Emma.

" Ok but I want to get the hell out of here afterwards" I angrily replied.

"Uh, confidence. I like it. but Wait. Not like that" He explained

Rumpelstiltskin waved a cloud red smoke transforming Emma clothes into a red ball gown and hook clothes into a suit I was given I fiery orange gown to match my hair .

"That better" rumpleskilskin smiled.

He waved his hand and transported us all of to ball gates.


	2. Ball

We arrived a ball gates. Unsure of what to do.

"Let get this over I done with" I sighed.

"Wait what if somebody recognises us?" Emma asked.

I held up a mirror to my reflection it was different rumpleskilskin must have used magic to disguise us.

"Look" I pointed out.

"we look different lets go" commanded Emma.

Hook handed the invitation to valet the ball room was lit with dazzling lights it had been a long time since I had been to ball it felt so strange.

"Greetings. I'm King Midas, father of the bride. Who do I have the honour to welcome into my home?" Midas asked.

"I'm Prince" mumbled Hook.

"Charles. Prince Charles. And this is Princess Leia. And I'm Mia their body guard Nice to meet you" I curtsy.

I'm honoured to have you all. Announce Prince Charles and Princess Leia and Mia." commanded Midas.

Emma and Hook decided to dance meanwhile I decided to look for Snow.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the castle**

Snow had descended into the castle to look for the ring.

"Where's that ring?" wondered Snow.

"Hi snow long time no see" I smiled.

Snow stopped shocked she dropped the empty casket to the floor.

"Hannah" Snow cried. "What are you doing here?" she asked. " And why do you look different?" She added.

"With a spell. Long story short but I came to help you find the ring" I replied.

"How do you know about the ring? she questioned.

"I work for Hook he set me here to help you" I replied.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at ball**

The doors magically opened and in walked. The evil queen she had a smirk on her face. The king instantly recognised the queen.

"What a pleasure, my Queen. I thank you for honouring my daughter with your presence" Greeted the king.

"Speaking of daughters have you seen mine I haven't seen her for years?" asked Queen.

"No your majesty" replied king.

"Thank you for your generous hospitality. I hope you don't mind I brought some friends" She smiled.

The Black knights entered the ball. Emma and Hook was still dancing from the side of Emma's eyes she could see Regina.

"Regina is here. Damn it. That definitely was not in the plan." complained Emma.

"Breathe, Swan. She's a guest. The king's head would vanish to another realm, if he didn't invite her." Explained Hook.

"Yeah, good point. Where's Charming?" Emma asked.

* * *

 **Somewhere in castle.**

"My ticket to freedom" happily Snow said as she pulled ring out of her satchel.

"Come on let go" I commanded.

The Door slowly opened and in walked prince charming.

"Who are you?" he asked as we headed of to window. "Stop! Thief's!" He shouted.

"It snow white!" Shouted the kings daughter.

"Go!" I shouted.

I picked up a large rock and hit it over charming's head.

* * *

 **Ballroom**

"Milord, Snow White was spotted in the castle" Explained the guard.

"The bandit Snow White? Here? Get her!" commanded king.

Hook and Emma decided to leave ballroom.

* * *

 **Top of castle**

I got to the top castle where I spotted Emma we both spotted Snow running of into the distance.

"She did it. She must have stolen the ring!." exclaimed Emma.

"Look!" I shouted pointing to floor.

"The ring" gasped Emma.

"Looks like we have a new mission. Now all we have to do" I started to explain.

Two massive guards in black armour approached once grasped a bow aiming directly at Emma at full speed I ran towards her the arrow hit my shoulder blade I was intensely in pain. Hook finally arrived.

"Hannah are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes I will be fine" I replied pulling the arrow out of my shoulder.

"Snow forgot the ring" Emma explained.

"You've both got to get it to Snow. Go! I've got this" He replied pulling out his sword.

I lead Emma down a flight of stairs making sure there are no guards are on patrol back to ballroom exit. The doors open and in enter more black knights.

"There they are. They helped the bandit escape" Pointing at me and Emma.

The Evil queen approached us.

"Going somewhere?" Smiled The evil Queen.

"Regina. I-" Mumbled Emma.

"is a bit informal, wouldn't you say?" Interrupted queen.

"Not really" I grinned.

"Show some respect. It's Your Majesty!" Queen shouted.

"Your not my Majesty Mum!" I shouted back.

"Hannah is it really you?" asked queen.

"Yes" I replied removing the Glamour spell.

"Take them away" commanded Queen.

From the other side of the room Hook entered I knew this was my only chance to escape and to save Emma later if charming saw the ring he would sure not fall in love with Snow.

"Not today mother" I smiled.

"I will come back for you princess Leia" I told Emma.

I summed my magic and transported myself and Hook outside castle.


	3. True love

"We have got to go back for Emma!" snapped Hook.

"Go ahead get yourself captured that will do us all some good!" I Shouted.

"What should we do?" Hook asked.

"Regina would have taken Emma to her dungeon we need help" I replied. "We need to find snow white" I added.

"Just one more question how come the queen is your mother?" Quizzed Hook.

" It a long story for another day" I mumbled.

* * *

 **At the dungeon**

 **Emma's Pov**

My body hit the back of the cell wall a women in brown hair just stares. I am unsure of what to do.

"Are you alright?" women asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks. I'm Leia." I replied. "What is your name?" I added.

"I dare not speak in here. The queen doesn't know who I am. My silence is the only thing keeping my family safe." women replied.

"What did she put you in here for?" I asked.

"I knew where Snow white was hiding. But I refused to tell the Queen" she replied.

"You gave up your freedom to ensure Snow White's?" I quizzed.

"Yeah. I believe her to be innocent" she replied.

"How long are you in for?" I asked.

"Same as you. Just one more night" she mumbled.

"Really? One night? Why? Is Regina going soft?" I joked.

"No. One night, because tomorrow everyone in here is to be executed." she gulped.

* * *

 **Enchanted forest**

Continuing to search the forest for Snow white does not makes my nerves go away I soon will have to reveal my deep dark secret to complete strangers.

"Look!" I shouted pointing up at tree. "It Snow white" I added

"Lets hide" suggested Hook.

"I told you I'd find you. No matter what you do I will always find you" charming explained walking toward Snow.

"Is this the only way you can catch a woman? By entrapping her?" quizzed Snow.

"It's the only way to catch thieving scum" he joked.

"Aren't you a real Prince Charming?" chuckled Snow.

"I have a name, you know." replied Charming.

"Don't care. Charming suits you. Now cut me down, Charming." commanded Snow.

"Why would I do that? " He asked pulling out wanted poster. "Snow White. Relax. I'm not gonna turn you in. All I want is the ring you stole. He added.

"I don't have your ring." snow explained.

"Then, why don't I believe you?" he wondered.

"You should. She's telling the truth, mate." Hook answered emerging from the bushes. "Prince Charles. Lovely ball the other night." he said bowing. "Snow White doesn't have your ring. But I can tell you who does. My princess. And I need your help to get her back." he explained.

"She has my ring?" asked Charming.

"Yes" I answered stepping out of bushes.

" That's three women who robbed me. Where is she?" he asked.

"Well, that's the problem. The Queen's castle" replied Hook.

"Actually, that's not a problem at all. Hannah and I know it well. It used to be mine. I can get us in there" Snow explained.

"How do you know queen castle" asked Charming.

"I'm The queen daughter Hannah mills nice to meet you" I replied. " Snow white is not the only wanted person" I explained.

"I can get us in there, but not from up here. So you let me down!" commanded Snow.

Charming pulled out his knife and freed Snow.

"What's that around your neck? I thought you were not the jewellery type?" asked charming.

"Don't worry about it. " Snow replied.

charming made a leap for the necklace.

"No. Careful. That's a weapon." I explained.

"Dust?" he quizzed.

"fairy dust. From a dark fairy It transforms the most fearsome adversaries into a form that's easily squashed. I'm saving it for a special someone." Snow explained.

"The Queen?" asked charming.

"It won't work" I mumbled.

"We're gonna need help to get past the guards. Wait here. We go at night. I'll be back with help." explained Snow.

* * *

 **Later on Enchanted forest**

"You're exited for your nuptials?" asked Hook.

"I'm marrying Midas' daughter What's not to be excited about? explained Charming.

"Stop lying to yourself it written on your face it not true love!" I snapped.

"What do you know about true love?" Hook asked.

"Nothing his eyes just seem sad" I replied.

"Who's your true love?" I asked.

"Princess Leia? The one we're rescuing?" asked charming.

"Aye. I'd to go to the end of the world for her. Or time." replied Hook.

Suddenly rustling of bushes make us all stand to attention.

"What the hell was that?" asked charming pulling out his sword.

"I think we're about to find out." added Hook.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" asked charming

"Name is Red. I'm a friend of Snow's. She sent me to help you get into the Queen's castle." explained red.

"How?" aske Hook.

"You will see" smiled Red.

* * *

Next chapter I may explain Hannah's past thanks for reading ;)


	4. Exacution

**Dungeon**

 **Emma's Pov**

Staring at my parents Ring makes me miss them I also feel sense of dread that I may never see them again.

"What's that?" asked the women.

"It's my parents'. I guess you could call it their wedding ring" I replied.

"And they entrusted you with it?" women asked.

"Sort of. I need to get it back to them" I replied.

"Being away from family is a terrible, terrible thing". women sobbed.

"Yeah, it is." I mumbled

"The longer I'm separated from them. the pain doesn't dull. It worsens. Maybe, cause I know I'll never see them again." she said.

"If my mom was here she would tell me to have hope. Maybe, you should, too. Who knows, maybe you will end up with them again." I explained.

I looked down at my horrible food with a simple spoon it gave me an idea.

"I don't think so. I'm fairly certain, they already think that I'm dead. And soon that' ll be true" she replied.

"Maybe not. Give me your spoon" I commanded.

"You did it. What are you waiting for? Go! Get out of here! Go!" she shouted.

* * *

Hook , Red and charming had made it to dark castle. Red as a wolf had attack a guard while Charming knock the guard out unconscious.

"I'm glad the wolf is on our side." Hook said throwing cloak onto her.

"She's a fearsome one. Better hurry. When he awakes, they'll be onto us." suggested Charming.

"Wait. Someone is coming." Red explained.

"Swan!." Shouted Hook.

"Hook." replied Emma.

"What the hell are you doing? You're depriving me of a dashing rescue." complained Hook.

"Sorry. The only one who saves me is me." chuckled Emma. "Where is Hannah?" she added.

"We don't know she left on the way to the castle" replied Hook.

"Speaking of which I'm not gonna be around much longer unless we find where this belongs." explained Emma.

"I think that belongs to me." charming said.

"You guys have a way out of here?" asked Emma.

"Follow me. Snow told me where to meet her." commanded Red.

* * *

I had sneaked of to side of queen castle I had a feeling snow white was going to attack and get hurt. A small dot hung on the side of queen private chambers I knew it was Snow white.

"I didn't think you were dumb enough to sneak back into your own home. But, then again, I suppose, you were dumb enough to lose it" the evil queen mocked.

"Don't come any closer!" Snow shouted.

"You think I'm scared of fairy dust?" quizzed the queen.

"This is dark fairy dust." replied Snow.

"How did you get that?" asked the queen.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is, I intend to use it on you!." Snow screamed.

"Do you really think turning me into a bug will stop me?" asked the queen.

"No, but stepping on you will" replied Snow.

"You plan to kill me? I don't think you have that in you, Snow White" queen joked.

Snow flung the dust at the queen. The queen raised her hand causes the dust to fall harmlessly to the ground.

"Dark magic is my strong suit. Not yours. Guards! It's about time you suffer as I did." Queen explained.

"Mother stop!" I shouted rushing over to Snow.

"Hannah what I nice surprise" smiled the queen.

"Let Snow go!" I commanded.

"I don't think so. You can watch the execution" smiled the queen. "Guards lock her up!" She added.

Two guard came an placed handcuffs over my hands I kicked and screamed but nothing I could do was going to save me.

* * *

 **An hour later**

I was given a dark red dress to wear and quickly marched of to throne room. In the centre Snow stood bound by rope to a stake. I could not attempt to help her as my hand had too been bounded by magical rope my mother was not this time willing to lose me. I look up to the piece of broken window and tried not to think of tragic event that was to come. Shadows past the window looking closer I could make out one of people was Hook I knew not all hope was lost.

"What is it? Did you find Snow?" Emma asked.

"I'm afraid so." replied Hook.

"Is that Hannah?" asked Emma.

"Yes it look like queen captured her" Hook replied.

Looking at this scene it reminded me of the past. The hurt. The lies everything that makes us human for once split second we snap into reality.

* * *

 **Hannah past**

Its not a gentle road free of bumps and bruises everyone somewhere has hurt and mercy to an another. Its hard. Its messy and filled with grief I'm guessing that what life is all about until somebody shows you mercy you then fall apart.

I ran away from my home not daring to look back on the hurt and misery of abuse of somebody who you thought loved you. I ran for many nights and days.

* * *

Thanks of reading next chapter will be longer plus it will contain Hannah full back story it should be published soon ;]


	5. Sadness

**Authors note-** **Sorry for the long wait I had writes block hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Hannah's backstory**

 **Stable's**

 **Regina mother Cora had her heart set on getting her daughter to marry the king However Regina was desperately in love with the stable hand Daniel. Regina knew her mother would not accept him as she did not know what love was herself. Regina had been seeing Daniel for many weeks now and had some wonderful news to tell him she was pregnant and it was his child. she knew she would have not much time to tell him and hopefully escape from her mothers clutches due to the king asking her to marry him.**

 **Regina ran towards the stables and threw open the doors and walked over to where Daniel was standing.**

 **"Daniel? Daniel!" Whimpered Regina.**

 **"What is it?" He asked.**

 **"Marry me!." Regina croaked, hugging Daniel.**

 **"Regina, what are you doing? What's happened? Did you tell your mother?" he quizzed.**

 **"No. And now I can never tell her, she _won't_ understand. That girl I saved—was the _king's daughter._ And now he's proposed, to me!" she slowly explained.**

 **"What?" Daniel exclaimed.**

 **"My mother _accepted!_ The only way out is to run. For us to leave this place, for us to be married, for us to _never_ come back." she sobbed.**

 **"Regina. Do you understand what that would mean? Life with a stable boy is a far cry from a life as Queen." sighed Daniel.**

 **"Being Queen means nothing. Daniel. All I care about is you" she smiled, stroking his face. "And our unborn child" she add, stroking her belly.**

 **Daniel eyes lit up like stars he knew what he had to do even if it was going against anything else in his life.**

 **"And if I am to marry you, let's do this properly." He smiled, kissing Regina hand. "Here" he said, pulling out a ring from his pocket and placing it on her finger.**

* * *

 **The enchanted forest**

 **Hannah's pov**

I could see my mother she had an evil smirk on her face she was finally getting everything she wanted and nobody and no one could do any thing to stop her I could not imagine what Emma was going through she had to experience the execution of her mother I was the total opposite I could not wait to escape the clutches of that evil women I called mom. My mother was getting ready to throw her fire ball where snow white was tied up. I knew this was my only chance to escape while my mother was distracted I ran out of the main hall to find my normal clothes I hated dresses.

* * *

 **The enchanted forest**

Emma watch from the window and her mother burnt she sobbed right into hooks arms every one was still in shock as they left the queen castle they could not believe snow white was gone. They regrouped in the woods where they sobbed of their loss Hook was concerned about Emma's emotions he wanted to comfort her the only way he knew how by reassuring her.

"After my brother passed, all I could do was relive that final terrible moment. Don't do that to yourself, love. All we can do in times like these is try to live in the here and now." Hook muttered.

"Here and now. I'm still here. How's that possible. We saw her die. Which means I would never be born. " Emma wondered.

"You should have faded from existence." Hook pointed out.

"Exactly." Emma agreed.

"Well, then perhaps-" He began.

"She's still alive. If Snow is out there, we have to find her." Emma Finished, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

* * *

 **At the castle**

Hannah had successfully finally found her leather trousers and shirt and quickly got change she knew she needed to escape the castle and comfort Emma and her friends she too felt sad about the situation after all Snow was her sister. Hannah left the room and travelled back down the corridor where she was greeted by the evil queen and her guards. The queen smile still had not faded she was quite pleased with herself.

"Darling I have finally got rid of that horrible girl" The evil queen smiled. "You are finally next in line to my throne".

"I don't care you are a murder I hate you!" Hannah screamed.

"You don't mean that and now that I have you back I'm never letting you go" the evil queen smirked.

"You won't be able keep me here for ever I will just escape again" Hannah mocked.

"I guess you are right I'll let you go" she frowned, puling the magic rope off Hannah arms.

Hannah quickly fled of out of the castle to look for the others little did she know that the queen had sent guards after her to capture the others and bring them back to her to kill them.

* * *

 **Hannah's backstory**

 **Stable's**

 **It was later on in the evening and Regina was completely ready to run away with the love of her life Daniel. she sneaked inside the stable where Daniel was waiting patiently.**

 **"Are you ready? asked Daniel.**

 **"Let's go." smiled Regina.**

 **"You could've at least left a note." Cora huffed, appearing out of the darkness slamming the door behind.**

 **"Mother, I-" Regina began.**

 **"Don't. You sneak out of my house in the dead of night and think I won't notice? How _dare_ you." Cora fumed.**

 **"You're impossible to talk to. Stop with the magic and listen to me. I _want_ to be with Daniel." Regina explained.**

 **"You don't know _what_ you want. But I do. I didn't make the sacrifices I did in life to get you to the cusp of greatness so that you could end up the wife of a _stable boy." Cora agued._**

 **"It's my life!" shouted Regina.**

 **"You foolish girl. It's mine. After what I had to do, the deals I had to make to get us out of poverty, to get us this life, and you just want to toss it away?" laughed Cora.**

 **"Your magic can't keep us apart. I _love_ him." Regina replied.**

 **"And I love her." agreed Daniel.**

 **"** **And I love her too" Cora smiled** **.**

 **"If you loved me you wouldn't try to keep us apart!" Regina exploded.**

 **"And if you loved me you wouldn't try to run away." ranted Cora.**

 **"I'm sorry, but this is my happiness. We're going." Smiled Regina.**

 **"** **No. You're not." Cora commanded, reaching her arm up releasing her magic trapping Regina and Daniel.**

 **" what's your plan? You're going to—keep us here, forever? Because that's what you'll have to do!." Regina yelled.**

 **"** **This is—your decision. This will make you, happy?" quizzed Cora.**

 **"It already has." smiled Regina.**

 **"** **Then who am I to stop you." agreed Cora.**

 **"** **Thank you, mother." Regina Gleamed, Hugging her Mom.**

 **Even though her daughter was happy she could not let all her hard work fall down the drain her blacken heart took over the only way she could gain control was to kill Daniel and imprison Regina. She pulled Daniel to the side and vowed no matter what she would rip out his heart and kill him.**

 **"** **Daniel. If you want to have a life together, a family, then there's one important lesson I can impart on you. It's what it means to be a parent. You always have to do what's best for your children." she explained.**

 **"** **Thank you. I understand. Because that's what you're doing now." He smiled. " And that is what I will do when Regina gives birth".**

 **"What your pregnant?" quizzed Cora.**

 **"Yes mother" She confessed.**

 **"You silly girl" She cursed.**

 **Cora plunged her hand into Daniels chest and ripped out his heart shattering it in to a million pieces instantly killing him.**

 **"Mother! Noooo! " screamed Regina.**

* * *

 **Authors note- This is my longest chapter yet I hope you like it I wonder what will happen next that Cora found out about Regina being pregnant I will try and publish a new chapter at the weekend thanks for reading ;)**


	6. Hope

Hannah continued into the forest way from the queens castle she was happy to get way she want to find her sister Snow and help in anyway she could she knew she need to find Emma and hook. She finally found them she could not help but laugh. She slowly sneaked up on the two love birds.

"Hey!" Hannah shouted.

"Hannah you startled us" Emma exclaimed.

"Sorry I just could not help it" Laughed Hannah. "How are you doing Emma?".

"Not so good but we think she may be still alive" Emma smiled.

"I've just had a idea do you know that bottle around her neck it contained dark dust" Hannah suggested.

A single bug flew onto the arm of hook black coat startled he tried to fling it of his arm he did not like bugs in fact he hated them.

"Cursed vermin. We should head back to the Queen's castle." Hook sighed, trying to shake of the bug. "Take a look around."

"Perhaps it's a trick by Regina" he also suggested, again shooing of the bug.

"No. Whatever happened, Regina thinks Snow is dead." Emma pointed out.

"I agree" Hannah added.

The bug landed of Emma's arm away from hooks clutches.

"Say still love" Hook commanded again trying to whack the bug.

"Don't hurt that thing!" Charming shouted, running out of the bushes.

" When we were coming to rescue you, Snow told me what her dust would do to the Queen." Charming explained.

"Oh yes I remember the dust is suppose to weaken your enemy" Hannah added.

"Yes making a form that could easily be squashed a bug." Charming smiled.

"Do you think that could be her?" asked Emma.

"Well, if she timed it right, she could've escaped that fireball. Faked her death, and flown away." Hannah replied.

* * *

 **Hannah's past**

 **It had been a couple of years since Regina one true love had died at the hands of her mother her heart had broken but not all light had faded she had given birth to a heathy beautiful daughter who she called Hannah. Unlike her and her mother she had the innocent of a little girl and was best friends with her sister Snow. Her daughter had grown up into a beautiful young girl of 10 years and her grandmother wanted her to start magic lesson straight away with their teacher rumpleskilskin seeing as she did not have to worry about princess duty's like her sister as the next in line to their fathers throne.**

 **Sitting on the edge of her silk bed she slowly bushed her long red hair nervously waiting for her grandmothers arrival she could not wait to start her first magic lesson. The door slowly creep open and in walked her grandmother.**

 **"Are you ready dear?" Cora asked.**

 **"Yes grandmother" Hannah smiled.**

 **"Come along then!" Cora commanded.**

 **Cora led her granddaughter to the castle library where rumpleskilskin was waiting with a large stack of books.**

 **"well hello Princess" cackled Rumpleskilskin.**

 **Cora left Hannah with Rumpleskilskin and swiftly left.**

 **"Well then lets begin" smiled Rumpleskilskin.**

* * *

They had finally located snow white and they where full of joy the only problem is they did not know how to return her back to a human.

"She's saying something." charming explained.

"Wonderful does anyone know how to speak bug" Hannah sarcastically asked.

"She's calling for me" Blue explained, walking out from the woods.

"Blue" Emma smiled.

"That right. And you are?" Blue quizzed.

"Leia" Emma replied.

"No your not but i guess your secrets are yours to keep" she chuckled.

"Can you undo this?" asked charming.

"Sure dark magic did this light will undo this" she smiled flicking her magic wand.

The magic transformed the bug back into snow white Hannah could not contain her excitement and threw her arms around her.

"Snow "Hannah sobbed.

"Hannah lovely to see you" Snow smiled.

Red had come back to camp from a long run in her wolf form she was surprised but happy to see Snow she too hugged Snow. Snow decided to head out of camp to fill up their water bottles while she was gone Emma, Hook and Hannah wondered what they would have to do with the unknown women that Emma had released from Regina cells.

* * *

 **Hannah past**

 **Hannah was half way through her study's it was going really well she enjoyed finding out everything that magic could do and may be some time in the future find her own magic. The door slowly creeped open and in walked Snow she had tears in her eyes and was shaking. Hannah knowing what to do shut her book and asked her teacher if she could see what as wrong. She quickly walked over to snow and left the room to talk in corridor.**

 **"What wrong snow?" quizzed Hannah.**

 **"It's. It's our dad he is dead" sobbed Snow.**

 **Hannah could not believe what she was hearing she broke down in to tears just like Snow. The two girls hugged in silence trying to comfort one another.**

* * *

 **Author note- Thanks for reading ;) Just to add Hannah does not know who her real farther is I might add it in later to the plot.**


End file.
